falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vixens
One of the most feared predators in the Niagara Frontier, Eastern Commonwealth, and the New England Commonwealth. The Vixens '''are genetically modified foxes made in the South Spencerport Research Laboratories, and were engineered to do tear through Chinese Citizens and squadrons of People's Liberation Army troopers. '''Physical Characteristics Vixens are fairly large mammals, resembling a bipedal fox, although being able to switch between walking on all fours, and going bipedal. Standing up on both legs and at full posture, a height of a Vixen is usually 7'5. Due to their genetic modifications, their paws on their front legs--or arms appear to have fingers, which have become opposable. Vixens are fairly burly, and strong in characteristics, and their hind legs have been modified to make them bipedal, and give them faster speed. However, due to being exposed to the elements of the wasteland and radiations, more recent Vixen generations have obtained frightening characteristics, such as mange and other diseases. Behavior Due to Vixens being aggressive and voracious predators, Vixens usually spend most of their time hunting in packs, and killing whatever they can lay their paws on. Their territory is usually in the woodlands, forests, and overgrown buildings that lay in the Eastern Commonwealth, and the New England Commonwealth. However, some people have reported sightings of Vixens in the Rochester Downtown, and other decaying urban areas in the Eastern Commonwealth, and the New England Commonwealth. When mating season comes for the Vixens--usually in the summer, male Vixens will compete against eachother for various female Vixens. It has been reported that female Vixens can have six to eight pups at a time. A way that wastelanders know that there is Vixen activity near-by is the fact that there is dismembered corpses, that are "picked clean" in the area. Diet Vixens have a carnivorous diet, eating anything that they can get their paws on, from Jackalopes to Wastelanders. They also have been seen fishing with their paws, too. When hungry, they have been known to take on Yao Guais, and sometimes even Deathclaws in rare circumstances Vixens use their fairly sharp claws to mainly rip apart anything that moves, or tried to run away from them. Their legs can also be used to kick medium-sized prey, such as a unlucky wastelander down for easier dismembering. Defensive Capabilities The fairly large height of a Vixen is usually enough to back away anything that tries to provoke them, however, if necessary, they can use their legs to make a quick escape. Known Species There are a few known species of vixens known across the wasteland, with the major species, the Vixen, knowing to exist before the war. However, post-war, various other Vixens have cropped up across the wastes, such as the Gray Vixen. Various other Vixen species have been known to exist in the Midwest and Southeast, too, like the Samson Vixen of North and South Carolina, which are known by their wooly, brownish-black pelt, and the Platinum Vixens of the Midwest, which are known by their pale, silver-white fur. The various species of Vixens were created by the scientists at the South Spencerport Research Laboratories breeding Vixens with foxes with different fur colors. Habitat The majority of the Vixen Population resides in the Eastern, and New England Commonwealths. However, some isolated pockets of Vixens are known to be in some major cities of the Midwest and Southeast. Different species of vixens, like the Gray Vixen, are known to live in the west coast, with major populations living in the town of Swallow Hills in California. Category:Creatures Category:Ontario Wasteland Category:New York